Utaite Wiki:Tutorial
Please READ the whole Tutorial before you get started on editing! If you want a good example of how an utaite page should be like, please visit Clear's page. Before You Get Started This page is subject to change at any moment so that we can make improvements in the wikia so remember to check back here when it has been edited Please read the entire tutorial to prevent any mistakes! Please try to not create new blank pages if you just want to add a utaite. We know that there are hundreds of wonderful utaites out there, but if the page is just a blank page or has little to no information then it's useless. If you want to add a new page you need to take responsibility of finishing it. There are far too many pages that are incomplete and if you add more pages that are useless then you are making the site more incomplete than it already is. Please remember when you mess up you cause more work for others who have to clean up your mess. So please contribute smartly and also not add biased information. Yes we know you might love them very much but this is a source for everyone not just a "utaite name here" fanclub. On the side note happy editing :) Default layout of utaite pages Please copy and paste this whole code to the source mode of utaite's page you want to create or currently empty at the moment. If the page is already filled but lacks some of these sections, please add the only ones necessary. *Please avoid deleting parts of the code* If you have questions or suggestions for the whole layout or some sections in it, please visit Esperancia's talk page. Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs Discography Gallery Trivia External links *[ The next thing to do is to fill the blanks: the fields in templates and information under the header titles. For templates, it's easier to fill it using source mode. But if you're comfortable with editing in visual mode using the pop-up window, it's also alright. If you're still not sure what a template is or what it does for the wiki, please visit this page. Do not change the order of the sections currently used in the layout without permission. You have to ask the current administrator first. Now, we're going to explain thoroughly what and how to fill each sections in the layout. This tutorial is mainly explaining how to edit in the source mode. That means, there will be a lot of coding usage to better explaining how to fill the utaite's pages. Sample song playlist This is the code for sample song in the beginning of an utaite page. It was supposedly a template, but since it's using a YouTube extension script, it can't be made into template. Change the ones in "*". If the utaite sings without any partner, delete the featuring part (starting from ", also..."). Images Main avatar (for the infobox) Coding: |image = File:imagename.jpg/png/any *Please use a decent overall-looking image for the main avatar of the utaite. Refrain from using only face-avatar (icon-size). *Do not make the width of the main image bigger than the infobox's. The maximum size will be around 200-210 px; please do some previews before it is put. *It will be better if it's official (purposefully drawn per the related utaite's request). Please cite the illustrator or the image's affiliation with some utattemita projects (collab or PV avatar); if it has any. (example: Zebra, Alilem) :Coding for citing the official illustrator: |coveredsong = song title where the image is featured |official_illustrator = illustrator's name. Japanese characters are allowed. |collabgroup = a doujin project/collab group where the image is featured *If the utaite does not have any official avatar, please use a well-known and a good quality fanmade avatar. Do not forget to cite the illustrator. The example is in Yoppei's and Guriri's page. Yoppei doesn't have a decent avatar, so I took one from pixiv which has already gain hundreds of bookmark. :Coding for citing the non-official illustrator (fan illust): |other_illustrator = fill this with the non-official illustrator's name. Japanese characters are allowed. Gallery section If the utaite has revealed his/her real life photo, please put an official one in the gallery section; such as: *A snapshot of his/her performance in a concert, (example: Dasoku) *An official promotional photoshoot (for shows/projects/singles/album/official homepage, etc.). (example: Gero, Clear) *A photo uploaded by the utaite himself. Do not forget to cite the source (twitter-related imagehosting site, personal blog, etc.) (example: ShounenT) When taking pictures from a utaite's social working site, blog or such like so make sure to/that: *Avoid purikura (photo booth) pictures - generally they are ones that have graffiti-like objects pasted on it *Avoid pictures of them showing off something that may be inappropriate *Try to avoid "standing in front of mirror" pictures *Pictures with the utaite blocking their face are okay as long as it is well taken *Overall just try to find a well taken picture DO NOT UPLOAD REAL LIFE PHOTOS OF UTAITES MORE THAN NECESSARY. This is not a fan site. Try to keep the maximum of real life photos to 3''' please. Refer to how Wikipedia only featured a few photos for each pages. How to add photos to the gallery (source mode) All you have to do is add the image file's name after the "|". Code view: Gallery If you want to write a caption and/or add more than one picture then it should look like this: Gallery Other fields Coding: |officialjapname = japanese characters (hiragana, katakana, or kanji) |officialromajiname = Japanese name romanization |othernameinfo = see below. |aka = see below. *If the utaite uses romaji as his net nickname, it is optional to put the Japanese characters of its romaji name. (Such as Gero who uses "Gero".) Nonetheless, almost every utaite has their Japanese name, even if they identified themselves using romaji/latin names. If you're not sure what their Japanese names are, please leave the field blank. *"othernameinfo"' field is filled with direct translation of the utaite's name. The format is: '', lit. "'translation'"'' *'"aka"' field can be filled with the utaite's fan nickname, other username, or fan title. (Example: Akiakane's ''Screaming Cinderella) **Please try to avoid derogatory nicknames *'The birth date source must be cited.' **To cite a reference source this code must be used: link here|insert title of source or what the source is referencing to *'"vocaloid"' field is filled with the majority of vocaloid voice type the utaite has or has covered. If there are none or he/she does random covers/rap covers, please use "various". *'Leave some fields empty if you're not sure what should've been put or haven't got the information about them. Me and the other users will help searching for it.' Utattemita playlist The template used is Template:Playlist. Editing the contents (song entries) If you want to edit the contents, there are two ways. #'Scroll to the "green thing"' representing the existence of the template. Then, a preview of it will appear. There is an "edit" and "delete" links at the bottom right. Choose edit, and a small window will appear. #*Now, you'll see three boxes with three parameters: "width", "content", and "#3". The one you'll be editing is "content". To make things easier, I suggest you copy all of its content (use Ctrl+A) to something like notepad in your PC (because seriously, the box space is very small, yes?-_-) #*After you copy all content, you'll see something that looks like: "# "link''SPACE''song title" (Month.Date.Year)" #**"#" represents numbering inside the template. #**The "[]" represents linking to another page, in this case a youtube reprint of the video. #**The "space" between the link and the song title is important to differentiate the link and the title; so don't forget to put one space. #*If you want to edit the link, replace only the link. That goes to other fields; replace only the necessary ones. #*If you want to add another song, just create another line with the same code as the others above. #*Now you can copy the content you edited in the notepad to the "content" box inside the small window, and press "OK". #Now, the second way to edit the template's content is not to scroll to the "green thing", but to change the editing view into "source view". You can found the "Source" button in the top right of the editing tools. #*There you'll see basically the same as above, but without the small window and parameters. You can edit easily without copying them to notepad. It's your choice. Song entry template *(1) "Title" (2) (English translation of the title needed) (3) particular arrange of the song (depends on how the utaite named his/her cover) (4) feat. Featured-Utaite and His/her-collab-partner (5) (Month.Date.Year) **For the information on the date please do not use the date listed on the YouTube post, it is usually incorrect. Please use the date on the original NicoNico post. If you cannot access NicoNico you may just leave that field blank and other users will find and fill that field. *For (1), please use romanization of the Japanese song titles. *For (4), the featured utaite doesn't have to come up first. For example: "Cendrillon" feat. Vivienne and Clear (Clear being the last) *Full example : (1) "Suji Chigai" (2) (Misguidance), (3) a Parody of "Suki Kirai" (4) feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (5) (May.08.2011) (numbers present only to point out) Example of the one above: List of covered songs Example of how playlist should look like: List of covered songs If you are having problems... Make sure that when you add more song entries the "#" are one after the other like this: List of covered songs Or else if you space the "#"s like this: List of covered songs Then it will look like this on the normal site: To correct this problem in "Visual Mode" just simply highlight all the songs, click the "Insert/Remove Numbered List" button to remove all the incorrectly numbered songs, then click the button again and it should renumber all the songs correctly. Guidelines to Linking to Videos Basic Guidelines When linking to a video there are a few guidelines to remember: *Please choose a video of decent quality. **If you cannot find a video for a particular song on YouTube, leave that field blank and please do not upload the video yourself. The Utaite Wiki has a YouTube account that will be used for this. *Please do not link to a video that is English subbed, we are not promoting the translation of a particular song as we are not a site that provides translations and also because they may be incorrect. *Please try to choose a video that links to the original post on Nico Nico Douga. **The video title and description should also match as closely to that of the orginal post also. *Keep in mind that not everything on YouTube is correct, there are people that mix an utaite's cover with another utaite's, so please do not link to those videos as they are not official. *If an utaite has an YouTube account, please link to those videos in their channel. If you are unsure of the validity of such accounts please check with Starikun or Esperancia to confirm. Example This is how a good video should look like: EXAMPLE Notice how the the title and description are in Japanese - this usually signifies that this is the original title and description that is present in the original post on NicoNico. Article management templates Please use this templates if you need to. *Stubs : Type at the start of an article. *Empty articles : Type at the start of the article. *Work in progress : Type at the start of the article. NOTE Please do not remove "Work in progress" templates unless authorized by Esperancia or Starikun Others will be added soon. Please go to my talk page if you need help on anything. Last edit by Esperancia 21:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Last edit by Starikun 03:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Tutorial Category:Browse